


Now

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is impatient and John is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

“Come _on_ , John,” Sherlock snapped, glaring over his shoulder at a smirking John. “ _Now_!”

“But I like hearing you beg,” John laughed, rubbing a soothing hand up Sherlock’s bare back. His other hand was busy opening Sherlock up, two fingers teasing at the edge of his prostate. Sherlock let out a whine and bucked back against John’s hand, driving those two fingers deeper inside. John smacked him lightly on the ass as he pulled his fingers out.

“I think I’ve begged enough by now,” Sherlock huffed, already missing the sensation of being full. Wiggling his hips invitingly, Sherlock caught John’s eyes and deliberately sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Letting it slide back out slowly, Sherlock smirked when John groaned and slotted their hips together. Slowly, far more slowly than Sherlock would have liked, John slid inside him. It was agonizing, that gentle push until John bottomed out with a deep sigh.

“I don’t think this will ever become boring,” John whispered, ranging himself over Sherlock’s back and pressing a kiss between his shoulders. He started moving then, pulling his hips back almost his entire length then pushing back in in one smooth stroke. John groaned when Sherlock clenched around him, picking up the pace. He knew neither would last long now. “My bloody brilliant bastard.”


End file.
